On The Edge of Totalitarianism
On The Edge of Totalitarianism is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 25th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 67th case of the game. It takes place in South-Eastern Europe. Plot After the team witness the horrible choice of the president, with Chief Wilson the player went to arrest new Romanian president Rares Simionel. After they arrived into the Assembly, they were stopped by Elena Repkova, now assistant of the president. After some argument and arrest threats Elena said to the team to wait while she will get the president for a talk. A moment later a scream came from the president's office which was an alarm for the team that something happened there. As they enter the president's office they found, in the bathroom, a body of the Nazi president Rares Simionel with his head totally destroyed. With the lack of the time, Chief Wilson said that he will assist the player during this case. Next to the body, the player found a bloody hammer which they determine to be a murder weapon. As the person who find him dead, the team first spoke to his assistant Elena. Later how the investigation progress the team flagged and ex-president Alin Tanase and one of the protesters Adi Hagi. As the autopsy finished, Katarina said that the victim had a bit of the struggle with his killer causing the killer to leave traces of whiskey on the victim's body. Some moments later, while Chief Wilson and the player recap what they heard on the news that a mob of the liberals take the way to the victim's villa in Timisoara. Quickly they went there to stop the madness and took away a leader of resistance force Vasilescu Constantinescu. When the move all the protesters and rioters back the player and Chief Wilson searched the area. They soon learned that artist Nicu Raducanu gave the figure to the victim with the LEGION symbol but that he deny any involvement with them and just that the victim ordered the figure from him. A while later the team found that Elena signed a restriction order against the victim that she explained that she couldn't handle to be next to possessive and aggressive human who only thinks about himself, as she continues she said that he also used to treat his people very badly and that she would very congrats anyone who killed him. The analyze of the gold bar proved that Alin gave it to the victim. she said that she gave that bar to him just to save her country and with the thought that if she bride him he would be slighter and stop his sick dream about ruling the world. Instead, he killed her family on the spot. As the team back to the Headquarters, they got alerted that Vasilescu lurking around victim's villa with the Molotov cocktail and that he is ready to burn it down. Chief Wilson and the player approached Vasilescu to arrest him from rioting. He said that people should be free to do whatever they want and that capitalistic-nazistic building need to be destroyed, all far rights death and make for the new ideology - communism and that he will use every possible ways to get Romanian on the steps on communism again. The team again spoke with Adi after the player recovered his sign "Death to Dictator". He said that he did said that parole but that the player don't have any clues how is to live under the dictatorship. As well, after Omer's analyzes of the diary, the team needed to interrogate Nicu again. He said that he had feels for him but he knew that he would never back that love he has for him. When the last evidence was found the player put Alin Tanase behind bars. When she finally confessed that she killer Rares she said that she did it for the sake of her country, Europe and the world. She continued and said that the guy was always a big Nazi idealist who wanted to destroy the world, to rule the world, to be a new Hitler. She couldn't handle how Rares take the country and the world into the new conflict just because of some crazy ideology so she decided to stop him on her own. She prepared a big hammer that she hid in the bathroom before she lost elections. Then, when she took care that no one see her sneak inside she hid in the bathroom waiting for Rares to came. When he came inside, she knocked him and continues to hit him until his skull was completely destroyed. On everyone's surprise Judge Andrich congrats Alin for killing ultra nationalist and sentenced her to 24 hours in the custody. After the strange trial the player and Tomi get on the job to finally find who Tiger is. At that moment, Antigona approached the team and asked if she can have a word with them. She said that her and Austin decided together to search deeply into the past of LEGION and the found that in the region Romania-Hungary LEGION had many building for sacrificing and initiations of new members and their enemies. Sh said that she wants to go to Hungary with Austin and search more about them but that she will need papers and documents who Rares had. The team went to his villa and found the mysterious plans. After the detailed analyze, Zeynep said that the plays the player found are from the Budapest's temple. The team went to Antigona to give her the plans when Austin also approached. Tomi wanted to go with them but that was stopped when Vasilescu requested to speak with the player. He said that he wants to apologize for his actions but that after what he found that victim wanted to do he lost control. Tomi asked him what Rares wanted to do on what he answered that he doesn't have enough trustfully information expect the diary of the victim that he burried in the hotel's yard. Tomi and the player, with their trustful friend shovels, went to dig around hotel where after a while the player found a black book. After analyzes they were informed that the victim noted inside the book that he predicted his death and that his killer, together with half other citizens be killed by his secret army. Quickly, they went to Bucharest's prison and released Alin when they informed her what happened. She said that she has a plan and quickly get the army and the list of people who need to be arrested. After the events, the team expect a call from Austin who took too long. When they were read to go and see where he went, Tomi's phone rang and the Austin was on the other side of the line. Austin said that he finally found the new sacrificing dungeon in Budapest. When Tomi asked him if Antigona is with him since she went there a while ago to help him he said that she is with him but he also said that he found the identity of the Tiger but right when he wanted to say it the call end. In Tomi that put a lot of fear who with the player went to airport to catch a plane to his homeland. Summary 'Victim' * Rares Simionel (Found dead in the bathroom) 'Murder Weapon' * Hammer 'Killer' * Alin Tanase Suspects ERepkovaC25STE.png|Elena Repkova ATanaseSTE.png|Alin Tanase AHagiSTE.png|Adi Hagi VConstantinescuSTE.png|Vasilescu Constantinescu NRaducanuSTE.png|Nicu Raducanu Quasi-Suspect(s) AHoxhaSTE.png|Antigona Hoxha Killer's Profile * The Killer drives motorcycle. * The Killer drinks whiskey. * The Killer eats chocolate cake. * The Killer wears an earphone. * The Killer has a torn clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bathroom (Clues: Dead body, Hammer;Victim identified: Rares Simionel; New Suspect: Elena Repkova) *Speak to Elena Repkova (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Yard) *Examine Hammer (Result: Oil) *Investigate Hotel Yard (Prerequisite: Elena interrogated; Clues: Card, Broken Molotov) *Examine Card (Result: Name; New Suspect: Alin Tanase) *Examine Broken Molotov (Result: Molotov; New Suspect: Adi Hagi) *Speak to Alin Tanase about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Card name recovered) *Ask Adi Hagi why his molotov cocktail is on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Molotov restored) *Analyze Oil (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer driver motorcycle) *Autopsy Dead body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks whiskey) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Vasilescu Constantinescu *Interrogate Vasilescu Constantinescu about stopping the madness (Profile Updated: Vasilescu drives motorcycle; New Crime Scene: Victim's Villa) *Investigate Victim's Villa (Clues: Broken figure, Victim's gold chain) *Examine Broken figure (Result: Figure) *Examine Figure (Result: Symbol) *Examine Victim's gold chain (Result: Brown substance) *Analyze Symbol (12:00:00; New Suspect: Nicu Raducanu) *Analyze Brown substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats chocolate cake) *Ask Nicu Raducanu why he gave a LEGION figure to the victim (Prerequisite: Symbol analyzed; Profile Updated: Nicu drinks whiskey; New Crime Scene: Bathtub) *Investigate Bathtub (Prerequisite: Nicu interrogated; Clues: Pile of clothing, Smudged paper) *Examine Pile of clothing (Result: Golden bar) *Examine Smudged paper (Result: Restriction order) *Question Elena about filling the restriction order against the victim (Profile Updated: Elena drives a motorcycle, drinks whiskey and eats chocolate cake) *Analyze Golden Bar (03:00:00) *See why Alin gave a gold bar to the victim (Profile Updated: Alin drives a motorcycle, drinks whiskey and eats chocolate cake) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Arrest Vasilescu for wanting to burn a crime scene (Profile Updated: Vasilescu eats chocolate cake; New Crime Scene: Villa's Backyard) *Investigate Villa's Backyard (Clues: Broken wood, Trashbin) *Examine Broken wood (Result: Faded Wooden sign) *Examine Faded wooden sign (Result: Sign) *Examine Trashbin (Result: Diary) *See why Adi left his protest sign in the victim's yard (Prerequisite: Sign recovered; Profile Updated: Adi drives a motorcycle and eat chocolate cake) *Analyze Diary (05:00:00) *See why Nicu lied about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Profile Updated: Nicu eats chocolate cake) *Investigate Hotel Entrance (Prerequisite: All task above; Clues: Pile of dirt, Motorcycle) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Bloody earphone) *Examine Motorcycle (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Bloody earphone (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears an earphone) *Analyze Motorcycle (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has torn clothing) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eyes of the Tiger 3! Eyes of the Tiger 3 *See what Antigona has to tell you *Investigate Victim's Villa (Prerequisite: Antigona interrogated; Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex (Result: Plans) *Analyze Plans (09:00:00) *Give Antigona Tiger's plans (Prerequisite: Plans analyzed) *See what Vasilescu wants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hotel Yard (Prerequisite: Vasilescu interrogated; Clues: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Black book) *Analyze Black Book (06:00:00) *Release Alin Tanase (Prerequisite: Black Bock analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins, Romanian army uniform) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:South-Eastern Europe (STE)